Moonstone (MissFitt)
Moonstone'' ''is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She, along with her close friend Sunstone, were one of the few Crystal Gems who survived the Rebellion against Earth. Since the end of the war, she roams the Earth along with Sunstone to protect her from her demons. Appearance Moonstone is a somewhat tall Gem with a slender build. She has pale blue skin with straight icy blue hair that reaches her waist. Her eyes are blue, and have a somber expression in them. Her gemstone is an oval-cut light blue moonstone in her forehead. She wears a V-neck, sleeveless, blue suit. Her attire also includes dark blue elbow-length gloves and knee-high boots. Her overlay is also dark blue. Personality Moonstone is a calm, quiet, yet good-hearted Gem. However, she does not feel comfortable interacting with others, as she is socially awkward. She does not show much emotion, as she tends to keep them to herself. She is also very passive, and she does not like confrontation. Instead, she usually defers to others, especially Sunstone. She is very reluctant to get involved in physical disputes. Unlike her companion, she lacks confidence in herself and her abilities, and is more prone to brooding and periods of depression that go back to her experiences in the war. Nevertheless, she will do her best to help others in need, especially those she calls her friends, demonstrating her strong sense of loyalty. History Moonstone was one of the many Gems who sided with Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems during the Rebellion. She was reluctant to fight, but was encouraged to do so by her close friend Sunstone. During one battle, she witnessed Sunstone lose control and wipe out almost every living thing on the battlefield, having barely escaped the inferno herself. They were separated from the Crystal Gems after Homeworld left, and were assumed to have perished. Following the events of the war, the two Gems had their own emotional wounds to tend to, and each responded to them differently. Moonstone, although relieved that Earth was left in relative peace, was deeply saddened by the deaths of many of their allies and the destruction that ensued. She also had to witness Sunstone's mental state deteriorate due to her own trauma. One day when they were staying at a human settlement they were visiting that was attacked by another clan that they were in conflict with. The chaos triggered something in Sunstone; Moonstone telepathically detected that she had become someone else, and this new, darker entity set out to end the fighting once and for all in flames. After Sunstone came to and realized what she had done, she wanted to go off alone so that she could put no one else at risk. However, Moonstone decided that she would stay with her so that would never happen again. She continues to do so, helping Sunstone move forward and to keep Dark Sun, Sunstone's alternate persona, at bay. Powers and Abilities Moonstone possesses the standard abilities of other Gems, including shape shifting, bubbling objects, and retreating into her gemstone to recover from a serious injury. Other Abilities Despite her unwillingness to get involved on fights, Moonstone is powerful in her own right, as she can perform various psychic feats, such as: * Telekinesis: Moonstone can move objects with her mind. Usually she uses this to lift objects as well as to manipulate the gravitational forces of both inanimate and living things. When using them at her full potential, she can carry out feats such as influencing the ocean tides. She can also fly due to this ability. * Telepathy: She is also capable of reading the minds of others and communicating with her thoughts, as well as projecting images into the minds of others. It is with this ability that she keeps track of Dark Sun deep in Sunstone's mind and tries to calm her, preventing her from emerging. * Astral projection: Moonstone can project her consciousness outside of her body and away from her gem. She can either create an astral form that can interact with physical objects (or not, depending on how hard she concentrates). Also, she can project herself into others' minds to see their memories or look through their eyes. Relationships Sunstone/Dark Sun Moonstone has known Sunstone for thousands of years, having been good friends even before the Rebellion. She offers emotional support to Sunstone, as she understands very well what she has gone through. When she cannot hold her own in a battle, Sunny often steps in to defend her or help fight her battles. She also tries to keep Dark Sun from taking over via telepathy, trying to coax her and keep her from taking control in times of severe stress. Curiously, although she rarely listens to her when she emerges, Dark Sun is just as protective of Moonstone as Sunny is. Crystal Gems Moonstone fought on the side of Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems during the Rebellion, but lost contact with them afterwards. Trivia * It is unknown, however unlikely, that Moonstone was a part of the conflict that took place in the Strawberry Battlefield. * She is one of seven MissFitt Gemsonas to reside on Earth. ** Each of these is represented by a color of the visible spectrum of light. Moonstone's color is blue. Gallery General MoonstoneDollDivine.jpg|Initial Doll Divine design Screenshots Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:Gemsonas Category:Approved Characters Category:Spectrum Stones Category:Moonstones Category:Gems